Rusalka's Song to the Moon
by The Shadow Witch
Summary: Two people, unknowingly connected by an eternal cycle, come to realise their connection, and their desire, in this poignant Opera by the renowned Australian composer *cough cough* The Shadow Witch (Actually, I didn't really write the songs...oh well...)
1. Rusalka's Song to the Moon

Hi! This is a song fic. (If you could call it that) of "Rusalka's Song to the Moon" from the Opera _Rusalka_ by Antonín Dvořák. (That's Antonin Dvorak if the ACTUAL characters don't work.) This is just the introduction so please DON'T write me reviews saying you don't understand what's going on because ALL WILL BE REVEALED. (All flames go to warm starving little children all across the world…or something) So, in true Operatic Style I PRESENT…

Rusalka's Song to the moon.

(Cue Overture.

Cue Curtain)

_Through the soft clouds you are gently gliding / Silvery Moon up above:_ 

I love nights like this. I always have. The moon glides in full glory across the dark sky, its golden orb ruling over the tiny, glittering stars.

_Lighting the Earth from far away, / 

_Smiling on me and my love,__

As I sit up here, full moon after full moon, I muse that never has the moon been able to smile on me and my love. Or, 'My love and me' as Lily would insist I say. I know the moon does smile on him, wherever he is, and that it smiles on me now, but never has it smiled upon us.

__Ever and ever wandering, / _

_On your lone journey / _

_Still you move__

I'm a bit like the moon I suppose. Ever and ever I wander, doomed to a lone journey, just like she is. Oh yes, many 'stars' gaze on me but none come near to me, none join me in my journey. I had hoped he would…

__Oh, stay a little while, / _

_Stay with me / _

Tell me, oh when is my love coming?_ 

The moon is making its way further through the sky, past this tower, I've been here too long, tomorrow I will be tired and they will stare at me, wondering. Where is he? Every month I want to tell him, to bring him here, to show him I love him, to show him, by the light of the full moon, which is so like myself, how much I need him.

__Ah, stay a little while, / _

_Stay with me / _

_Tell me, oh when is my own love coming?__

By the time he knows, if he ever does, we will have gone, floated off with the wind again, following the moon, searching for a place to call our own, searching for someone to love. This is the longest we have stayed anywhere, Dumbledore knew that when he took me in as a student and mum in as a Professor, he knew who we were. But oh, how I want to stay this time, how I want to tell him how I love him, how I want to share the moon with him, every moon.

_Silvery moon, as you sail through the night / 

_Tell him I long for his kisses,__

Oh gods, I've never wanted something so much in my entire life. Never wanted to know someone, never wanted someone to know me. I wonder if he knows who I am? I'm Lily's friend, but does that mean he knows who I am? For three years I have wanted him, needed him, loved him.

_I think of him with the first morning light / 

_With him alone all my bliss is.__

First morning light may still be a long way off, but never can I stop thinking off him. Everything that is in me cries out for him to love me back. To take me in his arms and hold me, to kiss me, to love me.

__My heart beats always for him alone, / _

_Only for him am I yearning:__

Maybe I should leave, soon. Seeing him with someone else, knowing that he didn't love me, would kill me. I would give anything to have him, to hear his heart beat against mine, to hold him, and be held by him, to banish the nightmares from his eyes.

__Oh stay a little while, / _

_Stay with me / _

_Comfort me till my own love's returning__

The moon has gone now, passed beyond my sight. Every time, it is as if part of me has been ripped away, like a protective spell has failed, as if I am again alone. If there was a way I could hold the moon in my hand, keep it with me until I find my love, maybe I would never need be alone again.

__Bright as your light above / _

_Shines my love / _

_To him forever my thoughts are turning.__

I wonder if he's noticed? Even if he doesn't know who I am, he must have noticed something. Gods, I can't stop staring at him when we're in the same room. Lily noticed, Amara noticed, Orion noticed, why doesn't he?

_'Tis of him that I always dream / 

_Through the daytime and the night, / _

_Dear moon do tell him so / _

_Tell him so / _

_With your magic tell him so__

Dawn is breaking, and again I must return to my life as a Hogwarts student. Again I must return to the background, the strange, quiet Czech girl, the flamboyant Potions Teacher's daughter, one of Lily's friends. Again I must put on my costume, fasten the chains that hold my mask to my head and just hope. Hope that one day I will be able to be myself. Hope that one day he will see me for who I am. Hope that one day he will know my love, and accept it. Hope that one day, he will love me in return.

Oh Remus…__

BTW, I am still writing Searching for Black – I have merely hit a small problem in the form of not owning any of the Harry Potter Books. Sorry…Will continue as soon as I own a copy of Prisoner of Azkaban.


	2. Nel cor più non mi sento

Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the formatting in chapter one, has nothing to do with me – is the fault of FF.net (sorry). Secondly, I would like to apologise in advance for any formatting errors in this chapter. The English lines in the song bits are TRANSLATIONS not part of the song. (Just had to clear that up) This song is "Nel cor più non mi sento" by Paisiello. Here is, an Aria in the Tenor Voice sung by the great, the wonderful, the almighty REMUS LUPIN 

Nel cor più non mi sento

(Cue lights

Cue Music)

_Nel cor più non mi sento / *I no longer feel in my heart* / Brillar la gioventù / 

**_*The radiance of carefree youth;*__**

"My god Sirius, who is she?" my eyes were drawn, once again, to the girl sitting in the corner, her beautiful…no…radiant face hidden in the book. Surely Sirius would know, he knew every girl in the school. When did I first notice her? Where did she come from? She's beautiful. Sirius, for once immune to someone's charm, shrugs.

"Don't know," here he grins, boyish and carefree in the extreme, "the poor, unsuspecting victim of our next prank?" Normally, even straight after the Full Moon, I would have laughed, even if that laugh had been in despair. Now, it is as if my youth has been swallowed up in my sudden flare of desire for this quiet, hidden girl.

_Cagion del mio tormento / 

**_*Love, cause of my cruel pain,* / _**

Amor, sei colpa tu / *You are to blame*_ 

****

Sirius, ever the perceptive one, narrows his eyes at the girl in question.

"Or maybe not, she's hot, she likes you. She keeps glancing up at you when she thinks no one will notice and then buries herself in that book again, face flaming a rather becoming shade of scarlet." A stab of anger on the poor girl's behalf shoots through me, making me, however appalled I am at the idea, want to punch that lewd grin off Sirius' face. Gods, What's come over me?

_Mi pizzchi, mi stuzzchi / *You pinch me, you prod me* / Mi pungichi, mi mastichi / *You sting me, you nibble me*_ 

I keep trying not to stare at her, and instead attempt to focus on my, almost regretfully, completed Potions Essay. Every time I look away, however, it is as if I have been stung, or pinched. My senses, still reeling from the full moon last night, are so strong I can feel her glances at me, nibbling at my self control. Oh gods, how I want to give in to all this and go over to her, fling myself at her feet and tell her I'm hers. Oh Gods, I don't even know who she is.

_Che casa è questo ahimè? / *Alas! Whatever's this?* / Pietà, pietà, pietà! / *Mercy, mercy, mercy!*_ 

****

I'm no stranger to desire, for heaven's sake. I've wanted many women before, but never enough to make me give up my self-imposed almost celibacy. Never enough to want to have anyone as my mate. Never enough to want someone forever. Why is she any different? Is it because of the apparent 'mystery' about her? Is it because I have never seen someone quite _that_ beautiful? Oh! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?

_Amore è un certo che / *Love is a mysterious thing* / Che disperar mi fa / 

**_*That drives me to despair.*__**

****

That's it, I'm going to bed. I can't see her there. Won't have that strange desire to fling myself at her feet. Won't have that strange desire just to look at her. Won't want to know her, to have her know me. It's that last part the really frightens me. She can't know what I am, she can't now and she should never. But, Gods, how I want her.

But, Gods, I don't even know her name.


End file.
